Generally, a slide rail assembly includes at least two rails that can be displaced with respect to each other to bring the slide rail assembly into an extended or retracted state. The at least two rails are typically supported with respect to each other via a supporting mechanism (e.g., a slide-facilitating device) provided therebetween, wherein the slide-facilitating device has rolling balls or rollers configured to facilitate relative displacement of the at least two rails.
However, a single supporting mechanism sometimes cannot satisfy the need of support between two slide rails. It is therefore an important issue in the slide rail industry to develop a novel slide rail product that has multiple supporting mechanisms.